Optimus Prime
This page is for the heroic Autobot leader. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Emperor Prime (SG). "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." If he had been born on Earth, he could be a doctor, a mechanic, a scientist, and a warrior. But on Cybertron there is no difference between these professions. So OPTIMUS PRIME uses his skills to heal and repair the world around him and, if necessary, to fight. Both in power and intelligence, he has no equal. He can be immensesly kind and his compassion extends to all that lives, including the creatures of Earth. Yet he will battle unceasingly to protect the weak and defend what he believes in. In robot mode he can split into three components. Optimus is the robotic sentient being that is the storehouse of his vast knowledge and strength. He can lift 4,000,000 lbs and a blow from his fist exerts a force of 12,000 pounds per square inch. He carries an energy rifle that can burn a hold in the nosecone of a Decepticon jet fighter at a distance of 30 miles. His second component is Roller, a small cart-shaped device that he uses to unobtrusively slip behind enemy lines. He can maintain radio control over it at distances up to 1200 miles; having Roller there is like being there himself. He can operate by remote control his Combat Deck module up to a distance of 1500 feet away. The auto-launcher can use a variety of artillery and radiation beam weapons. In Freightliner FL-86 Cabover semi trailer mode, he has a top speed of 150 mph and can make use of his trailer auto-launcher. History Canonical/Theme History: Cartoon origin: Megatron, frustrated about losing air superiority to the Aerialbots, devises a machine called a Kronosphere that sends living beings back in time. Trapping the Aerialbots in the Kronosphere, Megatron sends the Aerialbots millions of years back in time (on Cybertron). While on Cybertron, the Aerialbots befriend a dockworker named Orion Pax. Pax expresses his admiration for Megatron as well as the new crop of Decepticons, though Silverbolt cautions Pax that Megatron isn't one to be admired. Silverbolt's warnings go unheeded and Pax is mortally wounded by Megatron and the Decepticons. Fortunately a kind medic by the name of Alpha Trion sees potential in the dying Autoobt and proceeds to reformat Pax in a new experimental procedure. Alpha Trion's efforts succeed and the young Orion Pax is resurrected into the form known as Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime's impact on the Autobots cannot be overstated. Facing certain extinction, Optimus Prime helped turn the Autobot resistance into a more military-oriented, efficient, and disciplined fighting force. Eventually, the Autobots under Optimus Prime's leadership were able to stop the Decepticons from taking over Cybertron. This also resulted in a prolonged military struggle that lasted for millions of years. During this time, countless battles were waged and tens of millions of Autobots and Decepticons lost their lives. This cycle was destined to be dragged into a stalemate with no side budging. That was until Optimus Prime and a team of elite Autobots chose to undergo a daring reconnaissance operation. Taking his top military advisors (Prowl and Jazz) and a team of other esteemed Autobots, Optimus Prime chose to investigate the energy resources in a then unpopulated (by humans) planet. However, their shuttle was ambushed by the Decepticons, led by Megatron. As the craft sustained heavy damage, Optimus Prime made the decision to crash land the crippled craft on the planet. The impact instantly knocked all occupants offline and they remained so for nearly four million years. The crash was devastating to both the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertorn. However, the more mobilized Decepticons were able to take greater advantage of the crash as the Decepticons, led by Shockwave, began to retake much of Cybertron that was gained by the Autobots. The Autobots were pushed back into the role of having to resort to underground resistance tactics to stay alive. However, some Autobots, notably Ultra Magnus and Elita One, were able to step into the leadership void left by Optimus Prime's disappearance. In 1984, a volcano eruption within Mt. Saint Hilary reactivated the Ark. Within days, the Ark had rebuilt all inhabitants. Optimus Prime's transforming mode was rebuilt into a semi-tractor trailer. The reactivation resulted in a new battleground for the Autobots and Decepticons. Inspired by the news that their beloved leader had not perished, the Autobots on Cybertron slowly began to reclaim much of the territories lost during Shockwave's reign. Modern historians have referred to this time as the Third Cybertronian War. Succession Though Optimus Prime doesn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, he's had enough brushes with mortality to know that his time as Autobot leader isn't infinite. Learning from previous mistakes (mainly not having a definitive, go-to second-in-command on Cybertron during the fated Ark mission), Optimus has spent the past 25 or so years mentoring a select few Autobots to ready them to receive the Matrix of leadership should he perish. Though he hasn't officially deemed any certain one as the next Autobot leader, most in his inner circle know Ultra Magnus and Elita One are considered to be "next in line" to receive the Matrix, followed closely by trusted Earthbound officers Jazz and Prowl. Pre-MUX/Theme History: More Than Meets The Eye Millions of years ago, the Autobots were badly depleted of resources to combat the Decepticons, led by Megatron. In a daring move, Optimus Prime hand-selected a team of elite Autobots to join him in a search for resources on a then uninhabited (by humans) planet. Megatron receives word of this raid and intercepts and later boards the reconnaissance craft, known as the Ark. Sensing imminent defeat, Optimus Prime chooses to crash-land the craft into Earth. The Ark ''slammed into Mt. St. Hilary, and the impact instantly deactivated all occupants. For four million years, both Autobot and Decepticon inhabitants remained in stasis until a volcano eruption awakened the ''Ark's central computer, Teletraan One in 1984. Within days, the craft had rebuilt all inhabitants to assume forms of common vehicles on Earth. Almost immediately, the war between Autobot and Decepticon resumed. As the Decepticons began raiding various energy resources, including an oil rig and a ruby crystal mine, Optimus Prime found himself being on the defensive, and oftentimes on the losing end as the Decepticons successfully began to collect enough energon to pilot their own craft back to Cybertron. In a hand-to-hand combat duel with Megatron atop Sherman Dam, Optimus Prime narrowly lost to Megatron as the Decepticon leader knocked Optimus Prime off the damn and into a wildly-flowing current. Even methods to trick the Decepticons were met with failure as Megatron successfully predicted Prime's strategy, which included creating a hologram of a full-scale energy facility. Megatron eventually succeeded in building a spacecraft with enough stored fuel to bring back to Cybertron. As the ship took off, Optimus Prime demanded Sideswipe's jetpack, which he futilely tried to peruse the departing craft. Its defenses caught Optimus Prime and was able to blast the Autobot leader, sending him falling back to Earth. Discouraged and angered at himself for his inability to stop the Decepticons, he was comforted by new human ally Sparkplug. However, events seemed to take a miraculous turn when the Decepticon craft suddenly and violently reentered Earth's orbit and crashed into the ocean. It was later discovered that Mirage managed to board the craft and blast a few key terminals. After many countries heard of the story of the Autobots and how they stopped the Decepticons, several agreed to donate enough fuel to power the Ark back to Cybertron. Long-Term Impacts Too numerous to mention. The revival of both Decepticon and Autobot leaders and their elite squads changed the leadership dynamic (not to mention morale) for both sides on Cybertron. Teletraan One created the secondary vehicle modes in which the Autobots and Decepticons still use to this day. The Autobots gained two long-term human allies who still call where the Autobots live their home as well. The Ark remains a secondary craft the Autobots use, primarily for relief efforts. The wounded spacecraft the Decepticons built became their undersea base of operations. Transport to Oblivion Months after the events of More Than Meets The Eye, the Autobots remained on Earth while they repaired their crippled spacecraft and learned more about Earth culture. As more time elapsed, Optimus Prime began to doubt that the vanquished Decepticons (on Earth) were truly dead. Optimus Prime's fears were soon realized when Teletraan One received a distress call from an energy plant - with Megatron leading an assault. It is soon discovered that the Decepticons have been able to remain in contact with Cybertron (Shockwave in particular). The Decepticons are able to construct a space bridge, capable of interplanetary travel. However, the transport proves too erratic, and energon is unable to be transported. It's later discovered that a pilot is needed to safely transport materials. Megatron, unwilling to sacrifice any of his own team, has his Decepticons kidnap Spike and prepare him to be transported to Cybertron. Optimus Prime leads a squad to intercept the vehicle that Spike's forced to occupy and with some VERY skilled shooting, manages to SHOOT HIS SEATBELT and not harm the human. The vehicle careens into the space bridge. A panicking Megatron desperately tries to load the energon into the Space Bridge before the doors close, but he ends up being blasted into the Space Bridge as the doors close. The bridge then malfunctions, and it's assumed that Megatron was sent into deep space and not on Cybertron. That's at least what Starscream hopes. But Optimus Prime fears that Earth and the Autobots have not seen the last of Megatron. Long-Term Impacts Space Bridge was introduced, providing quick access to Cybertron resources. The existence of the Space Bridge provides the Decepticons a distinct tactical advantage since the Autobots still are forced to rely on much slower interstellar planetary travel to go back and forth to Cybertorn. Roll For It Starscream assumes leadership of the Decepticons under the assumption that Megatron was forever lost after being caught in the Space Bridge after it malfunctioned. Starscream leads an assault on a hydroelectric power generator. Optimus Prime and the Autobots manage to defeat the Decepticons, and Prime sends Prowl and Bluestreak to spy on the departing Decepticons. Megatron, safely on Cybertron, manages to contact Starscream and orders him to attack a laboratory that is working on producing antimatter. One of the lab workers is Chip Chase, Spike's best friend. Chip is instructed to return to his home. While at home, Chip manages to MEMORIZE AN ANTIMATTER formula. His efforts are thwarted though when he's captured by Ravage. In Decepticon custody, Soundwave manages to extract the antimatter formula from Chip Chase's puny brain. As the Autobots begin to close in where the Decepticons are holding Chip, Megatron throws an antimatter-filled energon cube at the Autobots, creating a tremendous explosion. The blast manages to damage most of the Autobot fleet and Prime orders a hasty retreat. Sensing victory, Megatron orders a full assault on the Ark. Though Megaton and the Decepticons gain a quick upper hand, the antimatter soon becomes unstable. Megatron is forced to jettison the antimatter powering his laser cannon just before it explodes. Battered and wounded, Megatron orders his forces to retreat and swears vengeance. Long-Term Impacts The Autobots gain another close human ally (and a computer genius to boot). World governments begin their own campaign to educate their populations about the evils of Decepticons. Divide And Conquer While out on patrol with Spike, Optimus Prime receives a distress call from an energy plant, at which Chip Chase is coincidentally working. Prime orders a team of Autobots to rendezvous with him at the plant, where Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are raiding. On orders from Megatron, the three Decepticons are ordered to attack Optimus Prime. Prime is able to to fend off the three, but is stunned when a stray blast strikes a mainframe. Prime quickly acts as a shield to the exploding mainframe, saving the building's employees from certain death. The three Decepticons take advantage of the situation and strike Optimus simultaneously, gravely injuring the Autobot leader. Prime is taken back to headquarters (with Huffer offering to take Prime's huge cab). Ratchet assess Optimus Prime needs a replacement cosmitron, which is an essential part that regulates a transformer's energy flow. As Ratchet continues to operate on Optimus Prime, Laserbeak manages to sneak into the Ark and fires a direct blow to Optimus Prime's exposed chest panel, creating a massive explosion. Prime miraculously survives, but with his energy depleting rapidly, a group of Autobots (along with Chip) depart on a mission to hack the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge and travel to Cybertron and retrieve a replacement cosmitron. Megatron catches wind of this plan and allows the Autobots to travel to Cybertron where he orders Seekers on Cybertron to create a freak acid rain storm, which disrupts the electrical systems of Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Ironhide. Bumblebee concedes the Autobots lost, but Chip manages to deliver a helluva pep talk - enough for Trailbreaker to activate his force field and Bluestreak to blast the attacking seekers. The Autobots manage to retrieve the cosmitron and successfully return to Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, the Decepticons embark on a massive raid on the Ark to finish off the leaderless Autobots. Some Autobots (namely Huffer) are ready to throw in the towel, but Spike gives a motivation speech of his own, encouraging the Autobots to fight back for Optimus. As the Autobots depart, Wheeljack and Ratchet volunteer to stay with Optimus Prime, providing a last line of defense. The Decepticons manage to wear down the Autobot resistance. As the battle wages on, the team of Autobots tasked with recovering Prime's spare part manage to get into the Ark and deliver the crucial replacement part before Optimus Prime's energy bled out. Outside, Megatron claims victory, but he soon is faced with a fully-recovered Optimus Prime, who challenges Megatron to a one-on-one match. With depleted reserves, Megatron is easily overpowered, and quickly orders his Decepticons to retreat. Long-Term Impacts None Fire In The Sky While the Autobots frolic in the snow, Optimus Prime frets about the alarming drop in worldwide temperatures. An energy scan pinpoints the source of the energy drain to the Arctic Circle, where the Decepticons are spotted converging around an oversized crystal. While the Decepticons are draining the crystal of its energy, Rumble makes a discovery of a huge mechanical form. It’s later discovered to be a long-lost Decepticon scientist. Starscream identifies him as Skyfire, a close friend of his who assisted Starscream in scanning Earth long before the Ark crashed into to it. After being revived, Skyfire is briefed about the new struggle against the Autobots. As the Autobots near the guarded crystal, Skyfire opens fire on the Autobots. Skyfire slowly begins to question his faction’s motives. He unwittingly abducts Spike and Sparkplug and takes them to Megatron. After questioning Megatron and Starscream’s decisions, Starscream blasts Skyfire and critically wounds him. He’s later tended to by Ratchet, who stays with him despite being in the middle of a battle zone. Ratchet manages to revive Skyfire, who changes his allegiance to the Autobots. Skyfire engages his old friend Starscream in an aerial dogfight in which the two collide. Skyfire frantically tries to make a landing, but makes a last-ditch effort to trigger an avalanche that buries the crystal. Skyfire crashes into the ground and is buried. Optimus Prime delivers a brief memorial to their fallen friend. Long-Term Impacts The Autobots gain another ally, and one of the few known defectors, since Megatron's computer programming cannot be altered. The Decepticons resort to constructing another team member similar to Skyfire, but he soon defects to the Autobots as well, much to Starscream's dismay. SOS Dinobot The Autobots continue to learn more about Earth. This time, they find out about the Jurassic and Triassic age as they discover dinosaur fossils around the Ark. Intrigued by their brute strength, Wheeljack and Ratchet begins to construct the Autobots’ own version of dinosaurs. Optimus approves of the action. However, despite millions of years of technical advancement, Wheeljack and Ratchet make a baffling decision that to remain “true to form” of original dinosaurs… their versions must have small brains as well. The first three Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge) are activated and automatically create havoc, nearly destroying Teletraan One. Optimus orders the Dinobots be permanently deactivated. Shortly after, the Autobots discover Decepticon activity at Great Falls and go to intercept. Megatron hooks his cannon up to the power generated by the Great Falls plant and lay waste to all the Autobots, including Optimus Prime. All Autobots sent to Great Falls are taken hostage and are bound by energon chains, awaiting certain execution. Bumblebee alerts Wheeljack at the Ark of the perilous situation and Wheeljack chooses to disobey Optimus Prime’s orders and reactivate the troublesome Dinobots. Grimlock reluctantly agrees to help and the three Dinobots easily overpower the Decepticons at Great Falls, freeing Optimus Prime and the others. Wheeljack and Bumblebee await punishment for disobeying orders, but Prime acknowledges had Wheeljack obeyed, the Autobots would be scrap. Prime confirms this in a quasi-dickish way by saying “Sometimes even the wisest of man or machine can be in error.” Long-Term Impacts The Autobots gain some serious muscle with three brutish new additions. Optimus Prime eventually is won over by the Dinobots so much that he orders two more to be constructed. Grimlock doesn't like Optimus Prime and proves to be his first major challenge of his authority on Earth. Fire in the Sky The Decepticons have been undergoing raids to steal steel beams. The Teletraan satellite Sky Spy picks up Decepticon activity in the Peruvian Andes. At the same time, Sideswipe and Wheeljack are sent by Optimus Prime to go to the Arctic to retrieve Skyfire’s fallen form (who knows why they couldn’t have done it when he was first buried a few weeks before). Skyfire is uncovered, and almost immediately, Prime orders him to retrieve Brawn and Windcharger and head to the Andes (so, Prime basically orders Skyfire to be resurrected… to ask as a taxi service. Nevermind that he’s a relatively good guy). It’s discovered Megatron is using the steel to house a crystal of immense energy. The housing turns out to be a weapon. When Optimus Prime and the others intercept the Decepticons, Megatron uses the crystal-powered cannon to blast any Autobot who comes close. Prime takes a few brutal shots and is pinned down. Skyfire ends up saving the day by blasting the cannon overhead. Wheeljack caps the released energy and all is well. Long-Term Impacts Skyfire is restored, and joins the Autobots as their resident scientist/taxi driver. No one ever goes back to tap that energy source in Peru. War of the Dinobots Megatron laments how the three Dinobots are making minced metal out of his Decepticons. He orders Soundwave to find the Dinobots’ weaknesses. At the same time, Chip Chase discovers a meteor that’s headed directly toward Earth. Chip radios the Autobots, and Optimus Prime orders the Dinobots to intercept the meteorite. While investigating the meteorite, Optimus Prime warns the Autobots that the meteorite could contain dangerous, unstable energy … so he takes a sample by blasting a piece off with his rifle (wait, what?!). While the Autobots head back to the Ark to investigate, Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge basically gripe about their boss. While they’re doing this, Soundwave relays their complaints back to Megatron. The Decepticon leader realizes he can exploit Grimlock’s grudge against Optimus Prime and turn the mighty Dinobots against their leader. Driving back to the Ark, Prime tells Chip and Spike he’s happy with the Dinobots and orders Wheeljack and Ratchet to build two more… with Spike and Chip’s help (OK, mostly Chip’s). Chip suggests continuing to play off the Dinobots’ brute strength (with a stegosaurus), but then give the Autobots some air support with a pteranodon. Back at the meteorite, Megatron confronts the “original” Dinobots alone and after a brief scuffle, Megatron begins to convince Grimlock that Optimus is weak, and that Grimlock should be the leader of the Autobots. Grimlock agrees, and declares Optimus Prime his enemy. When Optimus returns to the Dinobots, he’s confronted by Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge. The three utterly shellac Prime. However, Grimlock refuses to finish Prime off. The Dinobots carry the barely-conscious Autobot leader to Megatron, where the Decepticon leader gripes that the Dinobots did not finish their leader off. Realizing things are amiss, the Autobots dispatch the new, not-yet-battle-tested Dinobots to spar with their brothers near the unstable meteorite. A battle erupts, and Swoop and Snarl manage ward off the three other Dinobots. As the battle rages, the meteorite begins to glow and radiate. Prime manages to knock Grimlock away from the meteorite before it explodes, sparing the Dinobot leader. Realizing Prime’s sacrifice, Grimlock turns against Megatron, who orders his Decepticons to retreat. Grimlock apologizes to Optimus Prime for his behavior, and trying to kill him. He pledges his loyalty to Prime from now on. And while most military leaders would have tried Grimlock for treason, Optimus is content with letting this event be water under the space bridge. Long-Term Effects Despite the tidy resolution, the Grimlock/Optimus truce was always shaky. Grimlock remains the loudest and most prominent critic of Prime's leadership. The Ultimate Doom Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp attack an energy plant in India. Optimus Prime (possibly seeking some payback from getting unfairly triple-teamed by the three Decepticons?), along with Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, and Jazz intercept the Decepticons and make quick waste of them. However, the entire Decepticon raid was a diversion staged by Megatron. While the Autobots are away, he orders Laserbeak to kidnap Sparkplug. The human ally is abducted and given to evil scientist Dr. Arkeville . Dr. Arkeville has invented a hypno-chip that when turned to a certain frequency, is able to control the mind of a human under its control. Megatron plans to mass-produce these chips and enslave millions of humans for one nefarious purpose: collect energon cubes. Megatron theorizes that the rest of the Decepticons will be busy preparing for a “special cargo.” Optimus Prime and the other Autobots manage to finally catch Megatron. Prime engages his arch-nemesis in a brawl, but Megatron unveils his plan, which is already being implemented. Megatron gives Prime the ultimatum: open a portal that will allow Cybertron in Earth’s orbit, or allow it to spiral out into nothingness. Prime reluctantly agrees, but the event has disastrous effects on the Earth as the orbital shift causes hurricanes, earthquakes, and tidal waves. Optimus Prime tries to comfort Spike that they will get his father back. In addition, he frantically tries to order the Autobots to combat as many natural disasters as possible. On top of that, Prime and the Autobots find it nearly impossible to fight the Decepticons on Earth as they’re surrounded by human shields. On Cybertron, Shockwave begins to oversee the transfer of energy resulting in the catastrophic wreckage on Earth to Cybertron. Sparkplug is taken to Cybertron where Dr. Arkeville continues his mind-control work. Spike implores Optimus Prime to take Skyfire to Cybertron to retrieve his father and to learn what is controlling millions of Decepticon slaves. Brawn and Wheeljack volunteer to go along. Prime reluctantly agrees. On Cybertron, Wheeljack, Brawn, and Spike discover what is controlling humans on Earth. Wheeljack devises a mechanism and emits a counter frequency. Wheeljack tests the device on Sparkplug, just before he shoots his son. Sparkplug comes to his senses and is scooped up into Skyfire before Shockwave sends an armada of Decepticons to stop the fleeing Autobots. On Earth, Megatron prepares to depart to Cybertron with enough stored energy to revitalize the dying planet. Wheeljack and Skyfire rush to the battle site and are able to overpower Dr. Arkeville’s control. Megatron quickly boards a cruiser and plots a return to Cybertron just in time before a massive tidal wave threatens to destroy much of the Earth. Prime, realizing the only way to stop such a wave would be to “knock” Cybertron out of its orbit, orders all Autobots to fire at the cruiser. The ploy works and Megatron’s cruiser is destroyed. The blast is enough to knock Cybertron out of its lethal orbit. Spike tells Optimus he has a lot to be thankful for. Earth is safe, and Megatron has been killed. Optimus doubts he’s seen the last of Megatron. Almost as bad, the Autobots are left to clean up a planet recovering from a biblically-scaled disaster. Long-Term Impacts A game-changer on almost every scale for the Autobot leader. Megatron left the choice solely up to Optimus Prime which planet to save. Unable to see a resolution, he reluctantly chose his home planet, and as a result, likely cost the lives of thousands of Earth citizens. The aftermath nearly ruined months of goodwill from other countries as the Autobots were criticized for failing to prevent such a diaster from happening in the first place. Privately, he has yet to confide in any human about the choice he made. His trusted friend Ironhide remains the only other being he revealed the truth as to how Cyberton entered Earth's orbit. Ironhide, ever the trusted friend, has not leaked Prime's secret to anyone. Though the majority of people on Earth still viewed the Autobots favorably, the event was enough to trigger an effective anti-Autobot recruiting tool. If there was a silver-lining in this disaster for the Autobot leader, it was that he was able to use how the Autobots handled the aftermath as a way to handle future disasters (such as a worldwide flood). Countdown to Extinction After the events in The Ultimate Doom, the Autobots are left with the huge task of repairing a planet decimated by natural disasters; bridge beam by bridge beam, patched road by patched road. Meanwhile, Starscream, assuming Megatron was killed when his spacecraft was destroyed, claims leadership of the Decepticons and forces Dr. Arkeville to take him to his secret laboratory. While there, he discovers an invention by Dr. Arkeville that would produce enough energy to destroy the planet Earth (what is with mad scientists and their wanting to blow up Earth?). Starscream rigs the device, known as an exponential generator, to explode and he goes to Cybertron and cows Shockwave to helping him harness the energy from Earth's destruction. On Earth, Megatron is indeed alive. He learns about Starscream's plans and takes a fleet of Decepticons to intercept. Dr. Arkeville, realizing Starscream's plans, tries to sabotage his own generator, but is badly shocked (thanks to a 'security' measure by Starscream). Oddly enough though, instead of letting Dr. Arkeville die, he rebuilds his paralyzed form into a cyborg. Megatron reaches the generator and rips it from its housing, preventing Earth's destuction. However, the generator is still dangerously unstable. Megatron transforms to his gun mode and orders Optimus Prime to shoot the generator into space, using Megatron's gun mode. Prime agrees, and saves the Earth from destruction (again). However, the explosion knocks Starscream out of orbit and the Decepticon crashes to Earth... near Megatron. Megatron promises a whole world of hurt from Starscream. Long-Term Impacts Optimus Prime gets a wealth of experience about how to rebuild planet Earth after a massive Decepticon-caused disaster. He'll use this knowledge for other disasters, such as a worldwide flood. In addition, the post-'Ultimate Doom' events show that in certain cases, Optimus and Megatron can put aside their differences and work together effectively. A Plague of Insecticons In Bali, locals have been living in terror as gigantic, robotic insects have been devouring crops. Skyfire takes a few Autobots to investigate. It's soon discovered that these insects are actually Decepticons. An intrigued Megatron takes a few Decepticons to meet these new arrivals, who have actually been here millions of years. It turns out that the three robotic insects, or Insecticons , were ejected from an escape pod from a Decepticon cruiser. The Insections delight Megatron as they showcase their powers (building clones, a solid dropkick, lightning manipulation) and overwhelm the Autobots. Megatron finds out the key motivator for the Insecticons: food. He takes them to an oil refinery where he promises the Insections can dine on as many oil tankers as they want. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime intercept the Insecticons and engage in a heated firefight. Shrapnel utilizes the lightning from a gathering storm to blast any Autobot in his way. Spike, remembering some basic high-school science, remembers that rubber tires insulate, and tells the Autobots to transform. The Autobots do so, and are able to gain the upper hand. Optimus demonstrates some serious strength and manages to pull a burning tanker away from an oil platform...and tosses it to Megatron. Realizing the Decepticons are losing, the Insecticons argue that they may not have chosen the right allies, and retreat. An enranged Megatron orders his Decepticons to retreat and pursue the fleeing Insecticons. Optimus is relived that the Autobots won a convincing victory, but fears that the Insecticons will eventually go back into the Decepticon fold out of necessity. Long-Term Impacts The Insecticons give Prime a whole new set of headaches about how to handle the Decepticons. Heavy Metal War Megatron wastes no times trying to up the number advantage for his Decepticons as six more allies (the Constructicons) come to Earth and build a device that is able to transfer Decepticons' power chip rectifers to other Decepticons. Megatron uses this new device to absorb all of the abilities from his Earth-bound Decepticon fleet, from Skywarp's teleportation to Rumble's earthquake-making ability. He challenges an unknowing Optimus Prime to a final one-on-one duel, referencing Cybertronian code. The winner stays on Earth with the loser being exiled in space forever. And this is actually phase 1 of Megatron's plan. Prime, bound by honor and confident in his abilities agrees, hoping this final duel will effectively end the Cybertronian war. The Autobots and Decepticons take their respective sides near the Ark and Megatron shocks Optimus Prime almost immediately when he singlehandedly throws Optimus Prime almost the length of a football field. Phase 2 of Megatron's plan begins when the Constructions begin to burrow below the Ark. The Constructions approach Teletraan One, determined to destroy the computer and this the Ark. However, the Dinobots were ordered to stay behind and guard the Ark. ''The Dinobots intercept the Constructions and begin to overpower them, pushing them outside the ''Ark. The Constructions try to regain an edge by combining into Devastator . Meanwhile, Optimus Prime manages to get a few shots in during his own battle, but eventually is easily overpowered by Megatron. Megatron declares the war over and blasts Optimus Prime into near-unconciousness. An angry Ironhide refuses to obey Cyberton code and moves to attack the Decepticons, but Prime stops him, claiming Megatron defeated him fairly. He orders the Autobots to return to the Ar''k and begin preparations for permanant exile. A stickler for rules, Prime even orders the Autobots not to engage in the Dinobots' fight with Devastator. At the ''Ark, Ratchet and Wheeljack quickly patch Optimus Prime up. Chip Chase runs a diagnostic scan on Optimus Prime and discovers Prime's injuries could only be caused by certain Decepticon powers. They quickly discover Megatron cheated, and Optimus recants his order and sends his Autobots out to stop Devastator and the other Decepticons. As the battle rages, another earthquake erupts, triggering a river of lava. The Autobots push the Decepticons back and manage to push them into the fiery river. Optimus confronts Megatron and blasts him into the lava pool. With all Decepticons apparently drowning in a fiery grave, Spike asks Optimus if the war is really over. Prime gives a noncommittal answer, first saying Megatron and the Decepticons are finished for good, but later saying that nothing is truly forever. Long-Term Impacts Optimus was right. Nothing is truly forever since every Decepticon survived what appeared to be certain death. In addition, with the introduction of Devastator, Optimus tries to quickly develop a fleet of Autobot combiners to counter such an awesome force of power. Autobot Spike In an effort to show his friend Wheeljack that the Autobot wasn't the only inventor in the Ark, Sparkplug once managed to take spare Autobot parts and put them together to make a functioning robot called Autobot X. Once activated, the mindless robot immediately bashed in everything and everyone in sight. Prime and a few other Autobots were able to subdue the rampaging Autobot X and deactivate it. Later, a distress call from an air force base summoned the Autobots to defend the rocket base against the Decepticons. The Autobots were able to defeat the attackers (though most of the rockets were destroyed in the battle). To distract the Autobots from their retreat, Megatron turned into his cannon mode and blasted Bumblebee, the weakest member of the Autobots. Spike, who was riding with Bumblebee at the time, was critically injured in the attack. While doctors tried to save Spike, Sparkplug and the Autobot medics formulated a plan to transfer Spike's mind into Autobot X while his human body was worked upon by surgeons. Sparkplug regretted this decision, as it drove Spike insane. Only the love Sparkplug had for his son prevented "Autobot Spike" from joining the Decepticons. Editor's note: the following events were played as a flashback on the MUX and were not part of the cartoon plot. '' In the subsequent days following the events that led to Spike's injuries, Sparkplug reassessed his decision to bring him and his son into joining the Autobot cause. Sparkplug still felt a purpose unlike any other in his life when it came to helping an alien species prevent the world domination of an invading alien force. But seeing his son precariously come within inches of death caused Sparkplug to consider other options. Some where unrealistic (Sparkplug's brother admitting that he and his wife would not be able to raise both younger Witwickys), and some were downright humiliating (government-assisted housing and food stamps while Sparkplug tried to find employment). The least painful option was sending his oldest son to military school until he turned 18 - an age old enough to serve alongside his father with the Autobots. However, Prowl's rather evenhanded argument of keeping Spike in the ''Ark caused Sparkplug to change his mind at the last minute, much to Spike's great delight. Prowl's argument centered on the argument that despite it being a military complex, the Ark was the only place that could virtually guarantee Spike and Sparkplug's safety as opposed to being out in the open in a place like the military school). Spike promised his father he'd be more careful and also promised that would be the last time his carelessness would lead to a hospital stay. Long-Term Impacts Any possible remote ideas Prime had about housing humans inside Autobots were quickly dashed after this incident. Though Spike wasn't technically "kidnapped", the inclusion of humans in the Ark, not to mention some embarrassing security breaches within the Ark thanks to Laserbeak, Ravage, and Soundwave, force Prime to take greater security measures for the Ark. The human-focused security measures would play a pivotal role in the construction of Autobot City. Changing Gears Megatron and the Decepticons seige a mine that's populated with human workers. Optimus Prime and the Autobots intercept, but Megatron uses the humans as hostages. Fearing human casualties, Prime orders the Autobots to stand down. The Decepticons retreat, but not before taking the cantankerous Gears. The Decepticons bring Gears to Africa, where the Decepticons have constructed a solar needle. The needle has the power to draw energy from the sun, and is partially powered by a component within Gears (hence his capture). The component within Gears is removed, causing the curmudgeon to turn amicable and good-natured. The Decepticons construct a massive energy force field to surround the solar needle and begin harnessing the sun's energy. The effect of harnessing the sun's energy triggers worldwide earthquakes. The Autobots finally reach the solar needle. Prime, determining he's the strongest Autobot on the force, volunteers himself to fly into the force field to try to break it. Before Prime can do this, Cliffjumper makes a run for it and jumps into the force field - and breaks it. A battle ensues within the solar needle. Prime begs Megatron to shut the needle down because the sun's core is becoming unstable. Megatron ignores Prime's plea and overpowers the Autobot leader. Prime orders his Decepticons to execute Optimus Prime, but the Autobot leader asks for a final request, which Megatron grants. Prime asks Gears to do him a favor, and Gears cheerfully blasts the solar needle. Outfoxed by Optimus, the Decepticons retreat. After some debate, the Autobots joke they like the new, cheerful Gears. But Gears demands to have his personality restored. Gears gets his wish, and goes back to being the complaining pain-in-the-ass that he is. Long-Term Impacts The earlier events in the mine show how Prime's devotion to protecting humans puts the Autobots at a continuous disadvantage when confronting Decepticons in areas where humans are present. City of Steel Taking advantage of some seriously lax city security standards, the Constructions are able to burrow under the Empire State Building. Clearing tons of dirt and debris in a short amount of time, the Decepticons are able to make the entire Empire State Building fall into a pit, where they begin to construct a new armored base. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, go to intercept. The Constructicons detect that Prime is below them, and Megatron orders the Scrapper to dig below where Optimus Prime is. Prime falls several stories and Megatron quickly severs Prime's motor relays. Megatron then alerts the Autobots: leave the city at once, or the Decepticons will melt Optimus Prime into scrap. The Autobots agree, and Hook sadistically disassembles Optimus Prime, leaving only Prime's head for Megatron's trophy case. With the Autobots gone, Megatron declares New York City to be the home of a new Cybertron-like city, unoriginally called...New Cybertron. As the Autobots leave, Spike tells the Autobots there may be another way back into the city: through the underground sewer network. While the Autobots work their way back into the city, the Constructicons take Prime's remains and build weapons out of them, including a mechanized alligator. Spike, Bumblee, Mirage, Ratchet, and Hound manage to find Optimus Prime's head and they begin to go through the city to find Prime's other parts. Slowly the Autobots retrieve Prime's parts. However, his arm (and rifle) remain under the control of a computer atop the Empire State Building. Spike and Bumblebee make the near-suicidal decision to distract Megatron in the Empire State Building and are able to get Megatron to accidentally destroy the computer controlling Optimus Prime's arm. Meanwhile, on the exterior of the building, Devastator takes Optimus Prime and scales the Empire State Building. Wheeljack, taking a few cues from a human documentary called King Kong, orders a few helicoptors to attack Devastator. When Prime realizes he can use his arm, he sends a signal to it, and an expertly -placed rifle blast sends Devastator (and Prime) plummenting to the city. Prime is rescued, and the Decepticons retreat, leaving the Autobots to clean up a trashed city. Long-Term Impacts The human factor. Again, depending on who you ask, this event either shows how the Autobots courageously fought back and saved an entire city from Decepticon domination... or that Prime and the Autobots seriously dropped the ball by failing to prevent the Decepticons from making such a bold attack on New York in the first place. Also, Prime shows his relative badassness by quickly bouncing back after having his entire body chopped into pieces. Finally, Optimus Prime most likely got an earfull from New York City mayor Ed Koch after the Decepticons were driven from the Big Apple. Attack of the Autobots The Decepticons stage a raid on the Ark, but it's only a distraction to draw the Autobots outside while Megatron gets sprayed with an invisibility spray, enabling him to enter Autobot headquarters undetected. He manages to insert a personality destabilizer in all of the Autobot recharging stations. The next morning, the Autobots wake from their recharging station feeling a bit funny. Their eyes turn red and soon they are under Megatron's control. Megatron orders Prime to smash Teletraan One, which he dutifully does. Meanwhile, Jazz, Bumblebee, Spike, and Sparkplug are out testing Jazz's new speakers. The speakers emit a volume so shredding that even Spike complains about the noise. When the four return to the Ark, they realize that Teletraan One has been smashed. Jazz is attacked by Bluestreak, but manages to fend off his attack. Sparkplug quickly deduces that the problem was the Autobots' rest chambers were sabotaged and he manages to cook up an "attitude exchanger" that will restabalize their moods (technically "drain evil and recharge good"). The device is successfully tested on Bluestreak. Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and Jazz begin to pick off Autobot by Autobot at at rocket base, where the Autobots are gleefully smashing away human ingenuity. With one attitude exchanger back, Bumblebee carefully approaches Optimus Prime and begs him to fight Megatron's control. Prime briefly regains his bearings and begs Bumblebee to help. Bumblebee takes advantage of Prime's hesitation and plants the device on Prime's leg, re-infusing Prime with "good". With their bearings intact, the Autobots make a last-ditch effort to atone for their brief "evilness" and board a Decepticon-occupied rocket that contains a solar satellite. Jazz's speakers break up the rocket, forcing the Decepticons to retreat. Skyfire takes Optimus Prime into outer space where he throws the satellite into orbit. Back on Earth, a few Autobots bicker about who was most responsible for the Autobot victory. Prime said whoever is responsible, all Autobots will need to chip in to repair the rockets they destroyed. Spike makes a bad joke to Sparkplug and everyone laughs. Long-Term Impacts Prime and a few Autobots end up doing some serious PR damage control since even the most die-hard Autobot supporters had a hard time defending the Autobots for this particular incident. Traitor The Decepticon Seekers and Megatron steal some unstable electro-cells. The Decepticons then destroy the lab, preventing any additional cells from being created. A few days later, Cliffjumper informs Optimus Prime that he identified where the lost electro-cells were. They were in the same area that Mirage patrolled earlier. Cliffjumper accuses Mirage of being a traitor. Prime quickly squashes the beef between Cliffjumper and Mirage. The Autobots go to intercept the electro-cells. Megatron quickly summons the Insecticons for backup, promising them some energy for their time and effort. Skywarp injures Mirage in a fight, but Mirage manages to rip the Decepticon logo from Skywarp. Though Ratchet tells Mirage to rest, Mirage leaves the med bay and goes to find the Insecticons. When he spots the Insecticons, he goes invisible (still carrying the torn Decepticon insignia) and takes a few energon cubes the Insecticons earned for engaging the Autobots. Cliffjumper spots Mirage, assumes he's a traitor and prepares to fire on him. Before Cliffjumper fires on Mirage, Starscream attacks Cliffjumper. In the heat of battle with Insecticons, Decepticons, and Autobots, the Insecticons assume the Decepticons are firing on them. They engage in a brief scufle. Mirage gets captured and Bombshell inserts a cerebro-shell. Megatron convinces the Insecticons to use Mirage against the Autobots. They send Mirage back to Autobot base, and Mirage tells the Autobots where the energy cells are. Despite Cliffjumper's warnings, the Autobots go to the location, where they are ambushed. In a rage, Cliffjumper attacks Mirage and briefly deactivates him. While Cliffjumper is down, Ratchet discovers the cerebro-shell Bombshell implanted. Realizing defeat is quickly approaching, Megatorn says that if he can't have the cells, no one can, and destroys the energy cells. The Autobots retreat, tell the scientists what happened, but the scientists say they're just relieved the Decepticons are no longer in control of the cells. Cliffjumper jokes with Mirage that he needs his own head examined for ever questioning Mirage's loyalties. Long-Term Impacts None The Immobilizer Prime and a few Autobots gather for Wheeljack's latest invention, which requires Hound to produce a convincing hologram of Laserbeak. Ironhide, walking in late, mistakes holo-Laserbeak for the real deal and fires away. The Autobots take this in stride, but an embarassed Ironhide laments that he's too old and useless to be of service. Meanwhile, at an arcade, Bumblee is enjoying basking in the adoration of some converging fans when a beautiful, confident young lady asks Spike to introduce her to the heroic Autobot. A somewhat irked and jealous Spike shuns the request, saying they need to head back to the Ark STAT. While driving back, Bumblebee is jumped by Ravage, but fights him off with Spike's help. During the fight, Ravage manages to insert a camera on Bumblebee. Unknown to Spike and 'Bee, that young woman trailed both of them back to Autobot Headquarters. Wheeljack reveals his invention as the Immobilizer, which is capable of freezing all moving matter. He says this could end the war if the Autobots are able to immobilize the Decepticons. Using Ravage's camera, the Decepticons catch wind of this plan and go to intercept. While conducting a few tests on the Immobilizer, a careless Spike steps on the remote and is almost immobilized himself before Wheeljack pushed him aside, which freezes him solid in the process. Ironhide isn't able to warn the Autobots of the Decepticons' advances as he was admonishing the young lady for tresspassing. The Decepticons part with the Immobilizer, leaving the Autobots with a frozen Wheeljack, a dejected Ironhide, and a new human guest - Carly. Carly confides to Spike she feels horrible for what happened to Ironhide (who resigns from his duties). She asks Ironhide to take her on a tour, hoping to get to know him better. While taking a tour, Carly takes a grenade from the Autobot armory and takes off. Carly rents a boat and pilots her boat to the underwater Decepticon base where she plants the grenade. She's captured by the Decepticons and the grenade goes off, flooding her interrogation chamber (irony!). Spike realizes that Carly's gone and implores Bumblebee to go with him to find her, partly out of concern about her well-being, but also possibly that he's beginning to harbor a major crush on her. Ironhide rescues Carly before she drowns, but is immobilized by Wheeljack's device (greater irony!). The Decepticons begin freezing all of the Autobots. Carly manages to sneak to the immobilizer and rewire the device, reversing the effects. Realizing certain defeat, the Decepticons retreat. Wheeljack asks Carly how she was able to think up such a solution. Carly says she's a science major at MIT. Long-Term Impacts Optimus Prime and the Autobots gain a new human ally (and some serious intellectual heft to boot). The Autobot Run Spike, Bumblebee, and Chip attend an auto race. After the race, Spike and Chip wonder how cool it'd be if the Autobots did their own race. Bumblebee and the two human sidekicks propose the idea to Optimus Prime. Prime, realizing that after being caught on television destroying rockets weeks earler - as well as some continued criticism from some humans for allowing Cybertron to enter Earth's orbit and New York City to turn into a mechanical nightmare - agrees that some positive PR may be in order. The race is quickly assembled and thousands of fans attend. Unknown to the Autobots, the Decepticons have devised a weapon that will keep any transformer in their alt mode. With most of the Autobots converged in one location, Skywarp teleports to the race and uses the weapon on the Autobots. After the race, the Autobots realize they can't transform. The Decepticons easily defeat the Autobots by shooting out their tires and overheating their engines. The Autobots are rounded up and are led to Decepticon invention number 2: a grotesque Venus Fly Trap-like machine that chews Autobots into oblivion. Back at the Ark, Wheeljack (one of the Autobots who stayed behind) deduces what happened and constructs an antidote...grenade. Bumblebee, Chip, and Spike go to where the trapped Autobots are. Ironhide is almost fed to the chopper, but Optimus Prime manages to ram the machine, freeing Ironhide. Chip and Spike play 'keep away' with the grenade from the Decepticons and the grenade detonates, freeing the Autobots. Wheeljack (easily the Autobot MVP in this incident) manages to steal the transforming-locking mechanism and fires it into Devastator, effectively collapsing the gestault. The Decepticons make a hasty retreat. Long-Term Impacts None Trivia The Japanese title for this episode was "Stop the Transform!" Atlantis, Arise! Brawn, along with Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack, volunteer to check out an energy flare in the Atlantic. Upon discovering the underwater city of Sub-Atlantica, the squad is ambushed by the Decepticons' new ally Nergill. They are overwhelmed by Decepticon forces and retreat, with Wheeljack being captured by their enemies. Optimus Prime takes the Autobots to Washington D.C., where the Decepticons were headed. With Decepticon technology, Nergill is able to bring Sub-Atlantica to the surface. Nergill arrives and turned the tables by using a disruptor to cripple Optimus Prime, along with the other Autobots. Bumblebee and Spike rescue Wheeljack, who called the Dinobots for reinforcements. Grimlock snapped Nergill's disruptor in half, freeing Prime and the others. The Decepticons retreat to Nergill's base, followed by the Autobots. Realizing impending defeat, Nergill sabotages his own city, sinking it once again. Optimus Prime ordered his team to evacuate. Long-Term Impacts None Day of the Machines Megatron and Soundwave stage a secret raid of Quantum Laboratories to reprogram a supercomputer known as TORQ III (in a weird programming gesture, the scientists choose to give a face to the computer). Under Megatron's control, TORQ III locks the scientists inside the compound and various machines are reprogrammed. The computer is also able to control nearby oil tankers; and as a result, the tankers begin to converge on an oil platform. The Decepticons surround the platform with a protective shield. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, come to investigate Quantum Laboratories. Skyfire, Hound, and Spike go to investigate the oil platform. The Autobots at Quantum Laboratories are overwhelmed by the machines, but the Dinobots arrive to even the score. Skyfire, Hound, and Spike sneak aboard an oil rig. They are almost successful, but Laserbeak captures Spike and Megatron threatens to have Laserbeak "drop" Spike. Hound and Skyfire comply and the three are captured. At Quantum Laboratories, Prime gets into a brawl with a machine, and apparently loses as the machine implants a control chip on him. He is led to TORQ III. As TORQ III does some Megatron-like boasting, Prime says the chip that was planted on him was a fake - and he settles things by planting his fist directly into TORQ III, disabling the computer and attacking machines. On the oil platform, Spike finds an electromagnet and uses it to "pin" Rumble and Ravage. Skyfire punches through the wall and the three run to rejoin the fight, which has moved to the oil platform that they're on. Optimus and Megatron get into a brawl, and Megatron accidentally destroys the device that was controlling the tankers. Enraged, he activates a destruct mechanism and the platform begins to sink. Prime orders all Autobots to evacuate, but stays behind to find Spike, Hound, and Skyfire. He ends up rescuing the three and Skyfire flies them to safety. Long-Term Impacts Minor. Prime tries to stress to the humans that though the Autobots are machines, they are reliable. And Grimlock again openly calls out Prime for needing the Dinbots when they get in over their heads. The Girl Who Loved Powerglide Optimus Prime orders Powerglide to watch over a wealthy debutante/CEO named Astoria. The Decepticons want her for some reason. It turns out that her necklace contains an energy formula they want. Astoria throws her necklace into an energy storm, disrupting the flow of energy, and thus saving Powerglide. The Decepticons retreat. Long-Term Impacts None (thank Primus). MUX History: In 1997, Unicron arrived early. Prime tried to open the Matrix, but failed. Unicron was defeated anyway by a combined assault of the Autobots, Decepticons, and an alien ally. In 2010, when a rift opened between the regular and Shattered Glass universes, Prime went through to investigate the strange, off-kilter world. However, Jetfire, who Prime left in charge while he was gone, has somehow gotten word that Prime is due to return soon. OOC Notes Traditionally, Optimus Prime's player is a member of TPStaff, in charge of providing role-playing opportunities for the Autobot players, as well as assisting CharStaff with Autobot applications. 2012 Jun 07 - On Vacay :Going on Vacay from tomorrow the 8th until the 15th. Won't be taking my laptop so I won't be available. Will be back the weekend of the 15th. Every take care and be easy. OP Logs/Posts 1985 * " Adjustments" - After numerous security breaches inside the Ark, and an attack that badly injured Spike (and wrecked havoc with the rest of the Autobots), Optimus Prime and Prowl propose new security measures to not only protect the Ark, but keep their new human allies safe. 1993 * "Repairing Relations" - A distressed Sparkplug continues to repair the perpetually injured Sunstreaker and finally vents his frustrations with a team that was once invincible in his eyes. 2007 * June 06 - Snoop finds a key * June 25 - Assault on the Citadel * December 18 - Benin-Jeri comes clean 2009 Oct 07: Returning To Earth << The Autobot spinny appears, soon to be replaced by the familiar visage of Optimus Prime >> "Autobots, I will be returning to Earth shortly, once the Federation is fully checked out -- it seems someone snuck into Iacon, possibly in an attempt to plant a device aboard the shuttle. I'm assured, however, that Blaster and myself will be departing Cybertron to return to Earth very soon. "Jetfire, Wheeljack, and all of you -- congratulations on a job well done at Earth. But we still have a lot of work to do. Reconstruction and cleanup in Chicago and in Kansas appears to be the most pressing need at the moment. I'll have the Federation drop me off in Kansas to help assess the damage. Grapple, Ratchet: get a team together for Chicago and roll out, in case you haven't already. Protectobots, head for Kansas to check things out there -- I'm sure the Kansas authorities could use all the help they can get, just in case. Anyone who wants to volunteer to help clean up and the reconstruction efforts at either location, feel free to do so. "In the meantime, Cuffs, I'll repeat Jetfire's admonition: keep the brig as secure as possible. If you need Red Alert to help you, don't hesitate to ask -- Starscream is not to be trusted, and I want to be certain the Decepticons don't decide to just stroll in, in case they're aware of his confinement within Metroplex. Silverbolt, take your Aerialbots out for recon and make certain the skies stay clear around Metroplex. Ironhide, Jazz: ground recon would be good as well. We can't afford to rest on our proverbial laurels. Prime out." << Optimus Prime's visage disappears, replaced by the Autobot spinny >> Oct 09 - Starscream << text-only memo >> Cuffs, or anyone else who's helping to guard Starscream: we may wish to consider giving Starscream a bit of space -- literally. Apparently, he's claustrophobic, or at least seeming to act as such. In the interests of keeping him placated, we may wish to use the training facilities -- their holographic generator systems should be more than to the task of keeping up with Starscream and giving him the space he seeks, without serious risk of his escape. If there are any problems, let me know. Oct 12 - CNN Building Attacked ---- << The 'bot spinny appears, replaced by a rather battered visage of Optimus Prime, apparently still on site at the location of the battle >> "Autobots, we're going to need some more construction efforts -- this time in Atlanta, Georgia. Apparently, Megatron and Starscream's armor has gotten pretty thin; thin enough to where they can't take a little negative publicity. They attacked the CNN building in Atlanta. Thanks to Air Raid, Silverbolt, Slingshot and Swish for their rapid response. Silverbolt apparently rescued Destro, who was picked up by Major Bludd of Cobra, while the others went after Starscream. I took on Megatron, though had it not been for Silverbolt's bravery, Megatron might have won the day. For now, I will remain here and coordinate efforts for the time being. "And... I would like to know details of how Starscream escaped to be with Megatron, since it seems no one has yet reported the incident. Prime out." << Optimus's battered form disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> Nov 01 - Upcoming Events << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by the visage of Optimus Prime >> "Autobots, it seems it's been quiet for the most part. However, there may well be some upcoming changes that I want to make everyone aware of before things progress further: "First off, Spike and his family will be moving into Metroplex -- with the recent attack on his home by Starscream, they need a place to stay, and after all Spike and Carly have done for us, this is the least we can do in return. If anyone wishes to volunteer their assistance in helping them move in, it would be greatly appreciated. "Second, I'm going to be trying to meet with General Hawk of GI Joe. At one point, we had a joint strike force that comprised several GI Joes and Autobots -- I want to see if perhaps we can resurrect that once more. "Third, I'll be attempting to meet with the President soon -- I think it should be publicly known that we desire to move Metroplex -- while the Nevada Desert has been a good location, recent events have prompted me to reconsider the original decision, specifically the attacks on the East Coast. At the very least, I want to move us to a more central location. If we can... perhaps move Metroplex to the East Coast, near the Tennessee / North Carolina border in the Blue Ridge Mountains. "Fourth, which depends on our placement of Metroplex if the President agrees to the move... if we move to Tennessee, I want to see about refurbishing the Ark for a West Coast base of operations for the Autobots. In this way, we can blanket the United States more effectively -- particularly if we can come to an agreement with GI Joe for another attempt at a joint strike force. "If there are any questions or concerns, let me know. I'll be trying to set up the meetings over the next few days. 'Til All Are One... Prime out." << Prime's visage disappears, replaced once more by the 'Bot spinny >> Nov 07 - Standing Orders << text-only >> All space-capable Autobots are to prepare themselves for immediate departure. With this new apparent 'weapon' that Destro (and by tacit association, Cobra itself) currently wields, we need to find ways to shut it down. I want all sensor logs checked for satellite activity, and the identities of each satellite (assuming there are more than one -- I'd prefer not to take any chances with this) is ascertained. Blaster and Cosmos, I want you both ready. In case he's using communications satellites for this, I want options to be able to hand Earth's leaders for assisting with maintaining their lines of communication. Wheeljack, Perceptor -- same goes for you. I want options for how to deal with this latest threat. 2010 Jan 04 - Communications << text-only message >> "While I don't mind GI Joe having some access to our communications network for purposes of reaching us when needed, there have been several incidents in recent weeks where Cobra has apparently broken through our communications encryption. Blaster, I want you to oversee a communications frequency shift, and let the UN, the President and GI Joe know of the new frequency change. And my apologies for not bringing this to your attention earlier. Prime out." Jan 22 - Re: Proposal << text-only message >> Good idea, both of you. Run with it. Anyone who's able to assist, please do so. Hopefully Flint has given you the green light as well -- this would be a good way to bolster relations with GI Joe as well as give humanity another demonstration that the Autobots do mean well. December 12 - Jump Ball - Interrogator meets with Turborat to make an exchange. Unfortunately, it's anything but a private party. Dec 13 - AAR: American Everglades :Optimus is heavily damaged and is undergoing repair in the Autobot repair bay. As the automated repair bots work around him he addresses the Camera: :"I observed a meeting between Scourge, a Cybertronian, and a couple of members of the COBRA faction via satellite. I hurried to join them, and saw that they were meeting over a sphere of Cybertronian manufacture. Allegedly, they play a part into sealing the rifts. I attempted to obtain the sphere so that it could be studied and properly researched but before I could, Starscream joined the fray and proceeded along with Scourge to attack me. I heavily damaged Starscream and rendered Scourge unconscious before continuing to persue this Cybertronian whom I sent Roller to track in my stead. Upon catching up with him and the agents from COBRA, he refused my offer of asylum and wishes to be largely left alone. However, I will retain the means to track him and the sphere. I have a feeling it will be of utmost importance. I am asking all those in the science and research and develop teams to start researching these sphere. Photos and footage are attatched to this report. Prime Out." 2012 * August 28 - "This Isn't Working Out" - After discovering Sparkplug confused and disoriented, Spike and Buster face making a decision about their father's fate. Players In Flashbacks, Optimus Prime is portrayed by SpikeWitwicky. Optimus Prime's first player on the MUX was OptimusHDR. Since then he's been played by many distinguished admin, including Weavah and GilleyZ. In August of 2009, he was temped by TPHead Bzero. Darksabrz played Prime from October of 2009 through March of 2010. In September of 2010, Prime returned to the capable hands of GilleyZ. References Sources * * Category:1997 Category:1985 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Active Category:Admin Category:Facheads Category:Autobot leaders Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Dimension hoppers Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Scientists Category:TPStaff Category:Transformers Category:Autobot Command